Streaming media content is media content that is constantly received by, and normally rendered to, an end-user while being delivered by a streaming media content provider. Providers of streaming media content, such as the MPEG (moving picture experts group) streams in television (including, but not limited to direct broadcast satellite television) or IPTV (Internet protocol television), typically protect the streaming media content to prevent copying or storing of the content and distribution of that content over channels that are not under the control of the providers. Conditional Access Systems (CAS) may be utilized to protect streaming media content.
Typically, the streaming media content is encrypted. In some streaming media content distribution systems which encrypt content utilizing a CAS, encrypted keys that may be utilized to decrypt the streaming media content, referred to as entitlement control messages (ECM), are distributed in-band with the streaming media content. In order to utilize the ECM to decrypt the streaming media content, the ECM are typically decrypted utilizing an EMM (entitlement management message) key. EMM keys may be distributed out-of-band of the streaming media content and/or in-band with the streaming media content. ECM keys are typically set to expire in a much shorter time period than EMM keys.